


你尝起来像牙虫尸体

by Realdian



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Drug Use, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, highschool
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 废宅吸血鬼和边缘小不良
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way





	你尝起来像牙虫尸体

**Author's Note:**

> -高中生au 贱小孩（们）年代模糊不清  
> -关于艺术院校的描述：抄了他们有本传记，我现实中接触的艺校并不是这样xx

“所以，你上星期三和星期三约会了？”  
“啊，谁？”  
“就是你说的那个长得像星期三的，隔壁班的，咋样，他是叫Jared吧。”  
“噢……是Gerard，不是Jared，我上次讲错了。”Bert把垂到沙拉碗里的一撮头发拿出来，“他挺好玩的。”  
“就这样？”  
当然不是就这样，但是Bert没法说出口，这很少见，作为一个把撞见的老师偷情现场直播给全校的人几乎没有什么事能让他完全闭嘴，他立志成为本校的Regina George，虽然鉴于他是个脏兮兮的小个子男生，没有一个女生团体把他放在眼里过。这次他有点不知道从何说起。Bert直接拿手指捏沙拉吃，恍惚中他感觉手指上爬了很多小虫子，Gerard说的牙虫，可是谁都知道牙虫是骗小孩的，蛀牙是因为你吃太多甜食，这根手指现在却像是被传染一样躺满了小黑虫子的尸体，这不是他喝醉后的幻觉，他清清楚楚记得Gerard舔着他的手指然后含糊不清地说，你现在尝起来像牙虫，过几天就会像牙虫尸体，我牙齿上有这种小虫子，你摸到了吗？  
“沙拉好恶心，我想吃点甜的。”他听到自己说。

那时候他们躺在Bert房间的地上，躺在脏衣服，裹在一起的袜子和无处不在的电线中间，Gerard的上衣上都是血，他自己的血，滴在黑色衣服上变成深棕色，像小狗爪子拍上去的泥点。四十分钟前，他们还坐在学校里的台阶上，吃冰淇淋，Gerard吃草莓味，Bert吃香芋味，他曾经有过觉得紫色很娘炮的日子，但后来他发现紫色能惹怒他不喜欢的那些人，他就成了这种颜色的拥趸。吃到还剩一口Bert终于问他要不要去他家玩，他有整套的末日巡逻队。如果你闲到能把城里唯一一家二手书店翻个底朝天的话，那确实有可能做到集齐整套末日巡逻队——当然不是从初登场开始。Gerard说好啊，那我们去你家吧。然后就把摊在台阶上的书一本本放回书包里，重新系了鞋带，跟在他后面。他们走了大概二十分钟，最后从阳台门进了McCracken家，Bert说自己不喜欢走前门，Gerard对此没有任何意见。  
Bert说要去地下室拿漫画，但其实他也不知道那些漫画还在不在了，他只是想找个由头请他来家里玩，聊聊天，什么的，最后会怎么结束他也不知道，他只记得Gerard在化学课上看过末日训练队，然后那门课他们都拿了F，但是挂科毕竟不算什么适宜展开的话题。他在脏衣篓下面的纸箱里找到了那些漫画，不全，有些被老鼠吃了，还有几本杂牌漫画夹在里面，那种欧系的暗黑软色情漫画，估计是盗版，但是谁在乎呢，它们已经尽了它们的职责——守护一个该死的高中生的情感生活。Bert本来想把那几本挑出来，后来想了想还是塞进去了，他突然想看Gerard看到时候的表情，会很有趣，Gerard平时总是过分苍白了，虽然他常常咧嘴大笑，但是Bert还没有看他脸红过。他拿着一摞漫画走上楼梯，Gerard已经不在客厅里了，他的书包扔在餐桌上，人应该是上楼去了，Bert又往岌岌可危的漫画堆上放了两瓶汽水，一边保持平衡一边上楼，他经常看见Gerard吃甜食，蛋糕冰淇淋食堂的蛋黄酱，汽水应该也算。  
他还没有告诉Gerard他的房间是哪个，但很明显他已经找到了，门斜开着，Bert走过去，看到Gerard背对着他站在一地狼藉里面，他从来不收拾屋子，也不随便让人进来，地面上扔着废纸，T恤和浪费掉的时间，Gerard脚边有几滴深色的液体。Bert叫他，他转过来，原来那是他的血，鼻子像是拧开了水龙头，额头上也有血迹，Bert差一点就要把漫画全掉到地上，因为Gerard看起来恐怖，但同时又像那些黑色电影的女主角，会扑过来微笑着吃掉你。  
“对不起，把地板弄脏了。”Gerard说。  
“没……没事，我去给你拿纸。”  
“不用了，”Gerard笑着用袖口擦了擦脸上的血，可那只是把那些血抹开了，印在他的下颌和嘴唇上，“是我未经你邀请进入了你的房间，是我的问题。”  
他看起来终于有点血色了，Bert送了一口气，至少不会直接在这里晕倒。  
“我只是太想进来看看了，我想看到你住的地方是什么样子。”Gerard准备坐到床上。  
“呃，我床单不太干净……”  
“噢，我也最好不要把血沾上去。”他直接坐到了地上。Bert没有在自己的房间里接待过这样的客人，这个房间招待过他的朋友，他们带着自己的音箱和乐器袭击他的房间，接了太多的插线板差点让整栋屋子跳电，还有时候Bert会趁家里没人带一些男孩女孩回来，他们从来没有看过他的漫画，也没有喝汽水，只有家里的猫知道他们来过。  
“为什么你需要我的邀请？说实话我房间并没有，呃，结界什么的。”Bert挨着他坐下来，把漫画和汽水放在床上。  
“Bert，你看。”结果Bert一转头就看到Gerard冲他咧着嘴，他吓得往后一缩 ，“你别怕，我今天不咬你。我已经很久很久没有咬过人了。”  
他又转过去，看到Gerard那对尖牙，他从没想过会是这样！一个活在你身边的除了资本家之外的货真价实的吸血鬼，在二十一世纪，他甚至不害怕太阳……虽然他确实逃掉了大多数的体育课，把时间花在坐在树荫底下看书画画，偶尔被嘲笑，然后恶作剧回去，每一周好像都是这样的，只是从来没有人思考过这个方向。  
“把牙齿放出来对我来说还有点费劲，所以千万别告诉我你要晕了。”Gerard还在拿袖口去擦脸上的血，“我流血不是你的错，你知道我们，我们很容易被他人的领域影响，陌生人的房间里总是留有太多他们生活的痕迹，要是没有得到邀请走进去就会这样。”他把手掌摊开给他展示那些血，“不是大问题，很快就会好的，而且，我们也不算陌生人了吧。就是血有点可惜，Mikey看到了会告诉妈，然后妈会骂我。”  
所以罗伯特帕丁森才是异类。Bert这样想着，把手伸过去在他手心里蘸了蘸，你身边的吸血鬼是这种穿一身黑的沉默小孩，他会去上有成百个无法融入的人坐在一个房间里的艺术院校。他的血摸起来和人的一样，闻起来也是，Bert想着要不要尝一尝，但是在吸血鬼面前尝血会不会显得很奇怪？他最终只是把那点血擦在了自己裸露出来的那截小腿上。  
“你弹吉他吗？”Gerard指着他们面前地上的一团电线和音箱，它们看起来需要至少三十分钟才能解开。  
“就拨几下。”Bert突然想起来他把对方带到家里来的理由——至少是表面上的理由，他痛苦地扭过身子（不想站起来又不好意思碰到Gerard）把漫画拿到了地上，“在这里……”  
“汽水？谢谢。”Gerard的手指在玻璃瓶上留下一个血印。Bert真想问他需不需要拿毛巾来擦擦，但他不知道怎么开口，他缺乏和吸血鬼交往的经验，而且这玩意也没法靠看书和打电动学会，呃，要是网上有那种“如何和你的双性恋朋友日常聊天”之类的“如何和你的吸血鬼crush对象日常聊天”这样的贴子就好了。Gerard好像对末日巡逻队没什么兴趣，Bert突然想到他也许已经活了很久了，房间里会放着从六十年代到现在的每一本，你看，这就是没有网友帮助的宅宅会遇到的困境。“我这一整周都在等你约我到家里玩。”  
“为什么是我？”他们的教室隔了十万八千里，一整周只有化学课和体育课能远远看到一眼，有各自的招人烦的好友圈，可惜从没在留堂教室碰上面过。但是这周每天放学后Bert坐在台阶上吃冰淇淋的时候，Gerard就会坐在五级台阶开外整理书包，把所有东西都拿出来摊开再放回去。原来那就是在等我。Bert真想掐着他脖子问你脑袋有什么毛病，但最后问出口的却是你吃不吃冰淇淋。  
Gerard讲话很多时候没头没尾的，就好像他才学会讲英语一样，Bert逼着自己跟上去，比如现在他不知道为什么开始讲自己的蛀牙了，原来他们也会蛀牙啊，吸血鬼不该很爱惜自己的牙齿吗，Gerard已经把尖牙收回去了，他讲到一半就停下来张嘴给Bert看他的蛀牙，仿佛他们不是高中生而是幼儿园小孩，Bert也认真凑过去看了，这是种种族特性吗？你会把吸血鬼的每句话都听进去并且照着一字不漏的做，而他们要做的不过是看你一眼。  
“……所以，我蛀牙是因为你，我才来找你。”Gerard满意地呼了口气，把最后一口汽水喝完。“你真的有听进去我前面说了什么吗？”Bert傻愣着，盯着他的眼睛。  
“上星期，本来应该去买新鲜血袋的时候，我在排队买游戏，而且因为头天晚上熬夜就忘记让Mikey帮我带，你知道我们进化到二十一世纪早就不用自己去猎食了，而且那真的很无聊，只有想骗小姑娘的家伙才会穿成要过万圣节的样子然后拿腔拿调说话，总之我上周没有弄到血袋，其实没关系，我可以从Mikey那里分一点吃，但是正好学校体检，就，我经过保健室的时候全校人抽好的血都整齐地排在那里……”他说到这里的时候眼睛往左上角瞟了瞟，“我拿到了你的，上面贴着标签，09B，McCracken，多谢款待。”  
这回他听进去了，三百个问题涌上来，最后他问：“好喝吗？”  
“还可以，但是那天之后的事情我都不记得了，我从保健室的床上醒来的时候，已经放学一个小时了。然后我还长了蛀牙，而且，呃，而且我还想喝你的血。”Gerard拿手捂住了脸，“它们尝起来比动物血浆好太多了。”  
噢，上周的体检日，该死，Bert想起来了，体检前他刚刚从一个八年级生那里拿到了新的药，不知道有多纯但足够他晕上一阵子，他果然一直都是个蠢蛋，问别人自己的血好不好喝，带人回家从后门走，还不收拾房间，那天也一样，他在体检前就等不及把药给打了，那管血里一定漂浮着一些让Gerard晕晕乎乎的东西，毕竟喝到血本身就足够刺激。所以他以为到了Bert房间里Bert就会把脖子洗干净递过去吗，哈！他目前还不太想和吸血鬼混到一起，虽然他的朋友们也都劣迹斑斑，但是一个高中生和吸血鬼一见如故水乳交融的难度系数还有点高。等等，Gerard看起来根本也只是个普通高中生罢了，和一个刚刚盯着你说我还想喝你的血的人交朋友对Bert McCracken来说好像也没有很难，他脑子里只觉得这很酷，天空划过五个字这真的好酷。  
“蛀牙是因为有牙虫，我猜你的血里也有。”  
“牙虫，是不存在的。”  
“你今天之前是不是还觉得吸血鬼不存在？”Gerard露出了他标志性的咧嘴笑，每次他抓到别人的漏洞时总是要这样笑。“它们是可以摸到的，你试试看。”他张嘴，脸颊上还有干了的血痕，Bert听话地伸手，先是牙齿，那些排列整齐的牙齿比他自己的小一些，尖牙收回去以后他的虎牙还是比一般人突出，指腹上会有钝钝的触感，然后Gerard的舌头过来把手指推到正确的牙齿上方，或许他刻意舔了一下，或许没有，最后Bert摸到了他牙齿上的缺口，Gerard应该会痛吧，Bert回想着自己看牙医的经历，想起他和Quinn说过他要把世界上所有的牙医都杀了，希望等下Gerard不要痛得扑过来把他杀了，他还不想死在今天。  
“你现在尝起来像牙虫，过几天就会像牙虫尸体，我牙齿上有这种小虫子，你摸到了吗？”Gerard抬眼看他，Bert吓得把手抽回来了，但他确实感觉手指上麻麻的。

“别骗人了你根本不爱吃甜的。”  
“我现在特别想吃……”Bert揉揉眼睛，隐约看到Gerard和Ray从食堂门口出去了，他的校服总是有点不合体，那天Gerard遵守诺言没有吸他的血，他们真的只是躺在地板上看漫画到六点半，后来他回家了，Bert试着咬过自己的手腕，咬不下去，可是被咬是什么感觉？他无论如何也想知道被吸血鬼咬是什么感觉，他们的唾液能帮助修复伤口，这是真的假的，他想着要是知道了这些就能吹好一阵牛逼了，于是决定今天放学后跑到Gerard家去问他能不能咬他，反正他想对方也是愿意喝他的血的，可以的话他还能带点货过去，两个人爽比一个人要更好。眼下，他决定去买一块食堂的齁甜蛋糕解决问题。

*星期三：亚当斯一家的小女儿，gee和她真的有相像之处，这个描写我是从dear_monday的文Sticky Fingers里看来的，这篇文很好看  
*Regina George：《贱女孩》里的校园女王啦～  


**Author's Note:**

> *文后：1.其实，G的蛀牙和B没关系，单纯是因为他吃太多甜食。2.这篇设定上我基本全篇在瞎编，如果强忍怒气看完了十分感谢。3.如果您觉得有些桥段和立本人美少女本子很相似，不要怀疑，我就是看太多了。


End file.
